To The Highest Measure
by XxAyameKisaragixX
Summary: A story about the dense-est girl ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unrequited Love

"Nee, Ayame-chan! ~"

~Ayame Kisaragi~

Birth Date: May 1st

Favorite Color(s)- Teal, Blue, Silver and Green.

Favorite Food(s)- Anything that she craves for.

Grade- Second year

Age: 17 years old

Sport(s): Badminton, Tennis, Softball, Baseball, ((About every sport that involves a stick or a racquet)), Dance, and Swim.

What she does on her spare time: Eat, shop, sleep, buy candy, swim, chat, talk on the phone, read, more shopping and modeling.

Personality: Happy-go-lucky, compassionate, straightforward, caring, smart when it comes to others love life, stupid about herself in general.

"Ahh, ohayo, Ryo-kun," Ayame greeted with a gentle smile. Her hair blew in the breeze, giving off a dreamy mood.

~Ryo Tsukimoto~

Birth Date: July 1st

Favorite Color(s)- Silver and Purple.

Favorite Food(s)- Anything filling.

Grade- Third year

Age: 18 years old

Sport(s): Everything.

What he does on his spare time: Run, write, talk on the phone ((to Ayame)), study, eat and watch music videos.

Personality: Quiet ((except when it comes to the ones he cares for)), protective, stern, strict, cute when he feels like it, smart, stoic, unsocial at most times.

"Ohayo. How was your sleep last night?" Ryo asked thinking about how weird the conversation sounded.

"I had a great night, I owe it all to the "Natural Sounds" CD that you lent me," Ayame replied looking up at Ryo.

'Thank god she understands what I'm talking about,' Ryo thought. "Oh it's no problem at all."

"Ehh, you two are already so smiley this early in the morning?"

"Ha-chan!~ Ohayo." Ayame greeted.

"Ohayo, Hiryuu-san," Ryo greeted, as well.

~Hatoko Hiryuu~

Birth Date: May 1st

Favorite Color(s)- Red and purple.

Favorite Food(s)- Chocolate pudding, strawberry pocky, and spam masubi.

Grade- Second year

Age: 17 years old

Sports: Swimming and tennis.

What she does on her spare time: Talk on the phone, chat, read, eat snacks, and watch stuff.

Personality: Friendly ((depending on whom)), blunt, short tempered, acts cute to get what she wants ((Uses Ayame's conscience to her benefits.))

"Ohayo," Hatoko replied with a yawn.

"Sleep well last night?" Ayame asked.

"Ehh. Not really. Ruki kept calling me in the middle of the night. I hate how she transferred to America so now when its morning for her its night for us. And she only calls me when she's awake."

"Aww. That sucks. Its okay, I suffer the same thing. Keiko calls me at night from time to time too," Ayame said with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's only on weekends, Ruki just calls me when ever she feels like it. And you're probably awake on the weekends anyways," Hatoko added, her voice full of irritation.

"That's true," Ayame admitted.

"Well, you can always not pick up," Ryo suggested.

"But then she'll call me," Ayame joked. "You know what? Just keep picking up. Haha."

"…" Hatoko stared at Ayame. "I'm not going to pick up from now on."

"Noo! 'Yame needs her beauty sleep!"

"And I don't?" Hatoko snapped.

"Of course not," Ayame placed a hand on Hatoko's cheek. "You're always beautiful."

"Uh huh," Hatoko replied flatly.

"Why do I not phase you?" Ayame whined.

"I'm too used to it."

The bell rang.

"That makes sense," Ayame agreed. She walked ahead with some other students talking about a new book that just came out.

"Sometimes I feel that it's such a waste that Ayame-chan isn't a guy. She is so good with words. She has the potential to be player," Ryo thought out loud.

"Buut, if she was a guy then it wouldn't work out really well for you now would it, _Ryo-kun_?" Hatoko whispered.

'Shit! I said that out loud?' Ryo thought as his face flushed.

"You know, you should just tell her how you feel already. I mean it's pretty obvious," Hatoko added.

"I keep giving her clues, but she just doesn't seem to get it," Ryo replied with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, Ayame is kinda, no, Ayame IS stupid, especially when it's about herself. You need to be REALLY obvious with your clues. But don't worry, I promised that I will help you get her to realize and I don't plan on breaking it," Hatoko said before walking to her homeroom.

"…" Ryo sighed.

~In their homeroom class~

"Hiryuu-chan," the teacher called.

"Hai."

"Kisaragi-chan."

"Hai, hai."

"Tsukimoto-kun?"

"Hai."

"Alright, I have to go file some paper work in the teacher's lounge, so it's a free period. Just stay out of trouble," Fujiwara-sensei announced. "Tsukimoto-kun, since you're the 'teacher's assistant,' I'll put you in charge of the class."

"Hai."

"Yay! Nappie-time!" Ayame said as she stretched out her arms and rested her head on her desk.

"Ano. Kisaragi-senpai," someone called.

"Huh?" Ayame looked up to see a first year looking at her with a blushing face. "Nani?"

"I-I'm," the first year stuttered.

Then somewhere in the hallway, behind the door:

"See! I told you he couldn't do it. He can't even speak to Kisaragi-senpai!"

"What a moron!"

"He should just kill himself."

Ayame got up and opened the door. She looked at them with a smile.

"Ano-ne, can I help you with something?" Ayame asked politely.

All the guys blushed and ran away.

"Aiyo, how rude," Hatoko stated popping up from behind Ayame.

Ayame turned around and walked back to the now crying first year.

"Ano-ne, you're Takashima-kun from class 1-B right?" Ayame asked.

"Y- you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, how can I not notice someone as cute as you?" Ayame replied. This only caused Takashima to blush even more. "Besides, what kind of student council president would I be if I didn't know who you were?"

"Hmm. She says this but she hardly does any of the work," Hatoko whispered to Ryo.

"Well, it's a good thing that she has you as her vice president and me as her secretary," Ryo replied. "She's perfect as a figure head president."

Then Ayame noticed a girl standing behind the now open door. She smiled and walked up to the girl.

"Konichiwa, what would such a cutie like you be standing behind this door for? Come inside with the rest of us."

"H-honto-ni?" the girl asked.

"Honto!" Ayame reassured.

After everyone got settled down and was calm, Ayame decided to get down to the situation.

"What's your name?" Ayame asked.

"R-rin. Aoyagi Rin."

"Ahh. What a kawaii name," Ayame complimented making Rin blush.

"Nee, Takashima-kun, you like Rin-chan right?" Ayame asked all of a sudden.

"E-eh?" Takashima began to panic.

"Calm down a bit. I was just saying. I've noticed how you two are around each other. And you like Takashima-kun too, right Rin-chan?"

"K-kisaragi-senpai!"

Ayame sighed. "Nee, Takashima-kun, those boys from earlier made you come here for something right? What did they say?"

"U-uhh, they told me that Rin-chan is absolutely in love with you and that she stares at you everyday. So they suggested that if I got a picture of you, then maybe she wouldn't stare at you all the time and start to notice me."

"T-takishima-kun," Rin said feeling embarrassed but happy at the same time. "That's not true."

"Nani?" Takashima asked confused. "It isn't?"

"I was always watching senpai because it seemed like you really liked her so I thought that maybe if I started to act and be like her then maybe you'll start to notice ME."

The two looked at each other and then down at the ground.

'Uhh, am I supposed to be happy about that?' Ayame thought.

"Well, now that you both know how you feel about each other, what's stopping you?" Ayame asked cheerfully.

Takashima looked up at Ayame and then at Rin. He took in a deep breath and said, "Rin-chan, I like you a lot, will you go out with me?"

Rin looked at Takashima with a shocked expression, but then smiled and nodded.

"Alright! You two get going now. Ayame-sama's job here is done. I wish you both happiness," Ayame said with a gentle smile.

The two left the classroom hand in hand their faces red as a tomato.

Hatoko walked up to Ayame again. "-sama?"

"Yup yup, Ayame-sama the 'Love Counselor,'" Ayame said with a happy smile. "Although I just found out that I had two stalkers. Haha."

"But you didn't even do anything."

"Yes I did!" Ayame whined.

Then all of a sudden they heard a 'slam' in the back of the room. The two turned around and saw Ryo walking up to them with a stern face.

"Dai jou bu?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame-chan. I really like you; will you go out with me?" Ryo asked.

Ayame looked at Ryo and then burst out in laughter. "That's a good one Ryo-kun. Hahas. But still kinda mean, you bully. Haha. Nee-ways, I have to go to the ladies room."

Ayame walked out of the room wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes due to what Ryo said, leaving Ryo in a daze and Hatoko next to him, shaking her head in disappointment.

"How much more obvious can I get?" Ryo asked.

"See, what did I say? Ayame is stupid when it comes to herself," Hatoko said with a sigh.

"And you have really bad timing."


	2. The Trio's Trip to Hokkaido

Chapter 2: The Trio's Trip to Hokkaido

"Wah, mid-terms are finally over and break is finally here!" Ayame said stretching out her arms.

"What are you going to do for two weeks?" Hatoko asked between yawns.

"Well, I heard that Kohei Mizuki is having a book signing day to promote his new book! He is the hottest writer ever. I am so going to get his autograph," Ayame said going into fan-girl mode.

"Where is it held?" Hatoko asked.

"In Hokkaido."

"Ahh, that's where I'm spending my vacation," Hatoko said hesitantly.

"Really? We can stay there together then!" Ayame replied happily. "Where are you staying?"

"At my aunt's house." Then there was a sound of thunder giving Hatoko's answer a dramatic touch.

"Aunt? You mean 'the' aunt?" Ayame asked, fear in her voice.

"Y-yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause my mom promised her that I would help her out at her restaurant."

"But, but she's scary! She always over feeds you and gives you kisses out of nowhere!" Ayame ranted. "Hmm. That would explain why she's Ruki's mom."

"Yeup. So where are you staying?"

"Well, I was going to stay with you, but now I think I'll just stay at my mom's house. I wish Ryo-kun was here so that I can find out what he's doing. Why can't it be homeroom right now?"

Hatoko looked at Ayame and sighed. 'It's freaking obvious that you like him too.'

Then Ryo entered the class and walked up to the girls, interrupting their conversation. "What are you girls talking about?"

'Holy shit! He has an 'Ayame Sensor!' Hatoko thought to herself.

Ayame gasped. "Ryo-kun! Nothing much. Just where and what were going to do for vacation," Ayame answered. "Oh by the way, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Hokkaido," Ryo answered sitting down next to Hatoko and looking up at Ayame.

"Us too!" An idea popped into Ayame's head and she immediately began to discuss it with the others. "We should go together and get Kohei Mizuki's signature together."

"When is it?" Hatoko asked.

"Next Friday," Ayame replied.

"Gomen, I have something to do that day, so I can't accompany you guys."

"Aww. What a kill joy. It's okay. I'll get you an autograph." Ayame turned over to Hatoko. "So, Ha-chan. You think you can come?"

"Probably. My aunt doesn't open on Fridays – Sundays. She says that she needs to go find her youth on those days," Hatoko said with a twitch.

"I don't know how I feel about that," Ayame joked. "Well, we can at least go to Hokkaido together and go our separate ways afterwards."

The three agreed to the plan and picked the day and time.

"Alright! Two days from now lets meet at the station. Two weeks of vacation, here we come!" Ayame shouted, initiating the start of their break.

~Two Days Later~

"Dammit. That Ayame is late," Hatoko said, cursing under her breath.

"She's always late," Ryo added, looking at his watch.

"Ha-chan! Ryo-kun!"

They turned around to the voice that they knew oh so well. They saw Ayame running up to them with two suit cases and a big backpack.

"What the hell?" Hatoko looked at Ayame in disbelief. "Ayame, were going on vacation, not immigrating."

"Huh? What is that suppose to mean?" Ayame asked, stupidly.

"Oi," Ryo said placing a hand over his face and shook his head gently.

Hatoko sighed. "What the hell is all this?

"Oh this? These two luggages contain my shoes and accessories. I sent the other three luggages off to Hokkaido with the rest of my stuff already," Ayame replied. "And this is a bag of snacks for our trip!"

The two stood there looking at Ayame. They shook their heads and sighed. Hatoko walked up to Ayame and helped her carry her bag of snacks since all she was carrying was a backpack of necessities.

"Here, I'll carry your luggage," Ryo said taking Ayame's luggage.

"Then what will I carry?" Ayame asked.

"You can carry my jacket for me." Ryo handed Ayame his jacket and continued to walk.

"Huh? Ryo-kun, you didn't bring any clothes?" Ayame asked noticing how Ryo came by himself.

"No, all the things that I need are already at Hokkaido."

"Oh. Mmkays," Ayame said.

Ryo looked at Ayame and smiled in secret. He knew that the trip to Hokkaido would be one of the best trips in his life.

~On the Train~

"Wah! The view is great!" Ayame shouted looking out the window.

"Ayame, keep your voice down. You're attracting hella attention."

"So? Thanks to my daddie we have our own section place thingy."

"It's called a booth," Hatoko corrected. "Nice choice of words though."

Ayame pouted and continued to look out side her window. She smiled and giggled. 'This trip is going to be fun.'

Then Ryo walked in from his bathroom break. Ayame turned around and smiled gently at Ryo. Ryo blushed and turned away. Hatoko giggled in secret. Ayame looked at the two suspiciously.

'Something is going on between those two. I wonder if they like each other. If so then, that would be great! I think,' Ayame thought giggling out loud.

"What?" Hatoko asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ayame replied.

Ryo inched his face down towards Ayame. "You're being very suspicious."

Ayame grabbed Ryo's cheeks and asked, "How so?"

"Hmm. I wouldn't call smiling out of nowhere, normal," Hatoko answered.

"Exactly," Ryo agreed.

'Aww. They're helping each other out!' Ayame thought happily. 'What's this uneasy feeling inside me? It must be because I'm hungry. Time for snacks!'

"Oi, Earth to Ayame-chan," Ryo called out.

"Huh? Nani?"

"Don't space out when we're talking to you."

"Oh sorry. I was thinking about eating something," Ayame replied dropping her hands from Ryo's face and grabbing onto her snacks bag.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know, she's your friend," Hatoko answered.

"And she's not yours?" Ryo asked.

"It's true that she's my friend, but I'm too used to Ayame to care about what she does."

"That's mean," Ayame stated. "But true. I'm sleepy. I think I'll go out for some fresh air. Maybe I'll run into some cuties."

Ayame got up and left the two by themselves. 'Yes, I just gave them some alone time. I'm so proud of myself. I deserve a treat, time for some ice cream!'

'Cuties?' Ryo thought to himself.

"Did she just ditch us?" Hatoko asked.

"I believe so."

~After a While~

"Ahh! That was some good ice cream!" Ayame walked back into the booth only to find Ryo sleeping and Hatoko nowhere to be found. "That's strange. I wonder where Ha-chan went."

Then she found a piece of paper on her backpack.

'_Ayame. I went to get some ice cream and other stuff. Be back in a bit. Text me if you want something.'_

_Hiryuu, Hatoko._

"Huh? But I just came back from that direction. I should've seen her. Eh, wells," Ayame said shrugging off her subject of thought.

Ayame walked towards the couches and sat down right in front of Ryo. Ayame looked at Ryo and smiled. She pulled out a blanket and placed on top of her friend.

'How can he just sleep while sitting like that? Wouldn't the hand holding up his head get tired?' Ayame thought. She sat down right next to him, observing his features.

Not long after, she dozed off right beside him with her head resting on his shoulder. Hatoko came back and peeked in.

'Haha. How cute. I'll take a picture and then leave them alone.' Pulling out her camera phone, she quickly took a pic and went to take a shower.

About an hour later, Ayame woke up with a yawn. She saw Hatoko sitting on the other side reading a book. She looked up and saw Ryo looking down at her. She sat right up and turned to look at the person that was her 'pillow' half a second ago.

"R-ryo-kun! Gomenasai! Did I sleep long?" Ayame asked, blushing frantically.

"No, not really."

"Really? How long was I asleep? Ha-chan?" Ayame asked turning to Hatoko.

"Hmm? What?" Hatoko asked looking up from her book.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Well, about since I took a shower. So about two hours and a half ago."

"REALLY! OH MY GAWD! I'M SO EMBARASSED! WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME?" Ayame shrieked.

"I was going to but he said that you were sleeping so soundly that we should just let you be."

"I'm really sorry Ryo-kun. You should have just woken me up."

"It's alright. I don't mind at all."

"Well, you should have just at least placed me down on the chair. Your legs must be really numb."

"Don't worry about it. When I woke up you were already lying on my shoulder so I just set you down on my lap and I didn't want to wake you. You should go take a shower; we'll go get dinner soon."

"Oh, alright. I'm really sorry," Ayame said getting up to gather necessities for her shower.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind. Really. I'm fine."

"Well, okay then. I'll be back in about an hour or so."

"You take an hour?" Hatoko asked.

"Of course! Buut, I don't like it because it's so fast. It's all because we're on a train. I would've taken a normal one if I was at home."

"Ayame, how long are your 'normal' showers?" Hatoko asked.

"Uhh…and hour and a half? Waiit. Add another fifteen minutes. I like to stand in the falling water. Haha. Wells. See you pumpkins later." With that she left the two, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sure you didn't mind having her asleep on your lap," Hatoko teased.

"What?" Ryo looked at Hatoko. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmkays."

~At the dinner table~

"Hmm. What shall I eat today?" Ayame asked herself.

"I think I'm going to get the Italian Shrimp Spaghetti," Hatoko said finalizing her decision.

"I want the Fettuccini Alfredo with the tiny little shrimps." Ayame giggled. "How about you Ryo-kun?"

"I'm just going to eat the steak."

"Ahh, very good choice. After all, a growing boy needs his protein. Hahas. May I please be excused from the table?" Ayame asked, politely.

"Of course."

"Sure."

Ayame smiled curtly and walked away. After about ten minutes or so, someone approached the two left, sitting at the table.

"Good evening, Sir, Madame. What would you like to order this evening?"

"Oh, we'd like to wait for our-" They looked up and saw Ayame smiling in a waitress outfit holding onto a small order pad.

"What the hell?" Hatoko asked.

Ryo almost spat out the water that he was sipping down. He stared at Ayame with a questioning face.

"My name is Ayame and I'm you're 'personal' waitress for this evening."

"What are you doing?" Hatoko asked in disbelief. The fact that Ayame did something like this is just… how could she put this into one word…ridiculous, insane, WTF! ((That's not really one word, but oh wells.))

"It's a surprise! Besides, my dad and the chef are really good friends."

"Is there anyone that your dad _doesn't_ know?" Hatoko asked.

"I'm sure there are a few. Nee-ways. What would you two lovely kids be having today?"

"We're both older than you," Hatoko said.

"What? You're older than me by like only nine hours."

"So? Still older than you."

"Just order already."

"Don't you already know what we're going to get?" Ryo asked.

"I forgot," Ayame replied hopelessly.

The other two shook their head in disbelief.

"Ladies first," Ryo stated.

'Aww! So kyute! He's such a gentleman!' Ayame squealed inside her head.

"Mmkays. I would like the Italian Shrimp Spaghetti."

"Fine choice, Madame, and what can I get for you Sir?" Ayame turned to face Ryo, jotting down Hatoko's order.

"I'll have the Rib Eye Steak Special."

"How would you like it?" Ayame asked.

"I'll have it medium rare."

"Alright. You're orders will be out in a minute, since you already have your drinks, I'll bring out some appetizers."

About five minutes later, Ayame came back with a plate of different appetizers.

"Here you go, please enjoy."

Once again she left back into the kitchen.

"What in the world is she thinking?" Ryo asked.

"Are you sure that she's even thinking?" Hatoko retorted.

"Hmm."

Then they were interrupted by their 'personal' waitress.

"You're orders have arrived." Ayame placed the orders in front of the two and asked to be excused once again.

"What about you? Aren't you going to eat with us?" Hatoko asked.

"Nope. I have a date to eat with today," Ayame replied.

"Really?" Hatoko asked.

"Yeup." Ayame answered. "So, I'll be leaving now. See you later."

Once Ayame left, Ryo raised his hand and massaged his temples. "When did she get a date?"

"Are you okay?" Hatoko asked.

"Sure."

"If it's bothering you so much why don't you go see who her date is?"

"That's too stalkerish."

"Fine. I'll go check it out for you then." Hatoko went into the kitchen and asked about Ayame's whereabouts.

"She's eating with the Chef's son in the next compartment," one of the waiters answered. "She was in here waiting for her friends' orders to arrive when she saw the Chef's son sitting by himself."

~Flash back~

"Tra la la," Ayame sang as she waited for Hatoko and Ryo's order to arrive.

She looked through the window of the next compartment and saw a little boy sitting by himself at a table looking lonely and sad.

"Who's he?" Ayame asked.

The chef turned around and looked towards where Ayame was pointing at. "Ah, that's my son. You see, today is his birthday and I promised to cook him all his favorite dishes, but it seems that I'll have to break my promise. There are too many customers tonight."

"I'll keep him company for you," Ayame volunteered with a gentle smile.

"Would you really?"

"Really! I love kids. So you just make all his favorite dishes and make up the dinner tomorrow since we'll be arriving at Hokkaido tomorrow morning. You'll have the whole day off tomorrow, correct? You can spend the whole day with him."

"Oh thank you very much Ayame. You are so sweet. I owe you one."

"Nah. You've always cooked really good foods for me and my dad. This is the least I can do."

"Thanks. I'll make the food right away."

"Cool. Oh, by the way, what's his name?" Ayame asked.

"It's Takeru."

"Okies."

~End of Flash Back~

"Ahh, I see," Hatoko said looking through the window for the next compartment. There she saw Ayame sitting with a little boy that's about ten years old. She was cheering the boy up and making him laugh. Hatoko pulled out her phone and took a picture.

She walked back to her seat in front of Ryo and sat down. She acted as if nothing ever happen. She looked at Ryo and saw his sulking look. ((Even though he looked the same as he always did.))

"So, I saw Ayame and her date."

"Mm."

"They looked like they we're having a really great time."

"Mm."

"Hey, I would like a reaction that has more than one word."

"How was he?" Ryo asked.

"He's cute. I took a picture, want to see?" Hatoko asked pulling out her phone. She searched for the picture and handed it to Ryo.

"I'd have to say that he's cuter than you."

Ryo took the phone and looked at the picture. He looked up at Hatoko with a confused look.

"That's the chef's son. He couldn't eat dinner with his son today so Ayame volunteered to keep him company."

"I see."

"Really, you worry too much. Now, can we eat?" Hatoko asked.

Then the two began to eat their almost cold dinner, while laughing about how silly Ryo was. At about the same time, Ayame came back to check on them. She looked through the window to their compartment and saw their smiling faces.

'Yay! They're connecting. I knew this was a great idea.'

~The next morning~

"Ahh. We're here!" Ayame said running forward and taking a glimpse at Hokkaido. "Wah, it's so nice here."

"Sure is," Ryo said standing next to Ayame.

"Isn't it Ha-chan?"

"Mm."

"Our adventure starts here!" Ayame said jumping up into the air.


End file.
